Jigoku-hen
by ReadMyThoughts24
Summary: "I have a one-man mission for you," he is attentive, listening carefully to the man's words, "If you are successful in this mission, you will greatly impact the uniting of the land of Soul Society with Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo looks at the man square in the eye and smirks. "Hai, Aizen-sama." Based off the hit South Korean drama series "Iris" by KBS Television.
1. Prologue: You were trained for this

"Jigoku-hen"

Based off the South Korean Drama, "Iris" broadcasted by KBS Television.

Prologue: You were Trained for this Moment

_Hungary, Current Time_

\  
\

He stood there by the church overlooking the calm river. It is a peaceful day; the seagulls are heard in the distance and the sun is reflecting off of his brightly colored hair. Multiple cars are passing by when suddenly, a brown-haired man is seen walking up the hill, closing the distance between him and the orange-haired man. He approaches him, clad out in a simple brown suit and his hair slicked back. The man smiles, "Why so started?"

He bows before the brown-haired man, "Sorry, I didn't hear about you coming."

"Sado Yasutora is dead," the man suddenly announces, "The team that was sent out to escort him out of Hungary is dead as well."

He is shocked about the news, but remains stoic. The man notices his slight break in his front and quickly changes the subject. "Let's take a walk."

He follows the man closely, examining his facial features and making an attempt to decode the complex thoughts that lie behind his brain. The man finally broke the silence.

"Have you heard of the swift attack on Europe?" He pauses, waiting for his response, but silence continued, "In 1989, Hungary was a communist country, but Hungary temporarily opened its borders and allowed thousands of East Germans to flee into West Germany. That incident was the beginning of the end of the Cold War. The Berlin wall fell and the Cold War was over."

The man suddenly stops, turning over to face him and makes direct eye contact with him.

"I have a one-man mission for you," he is attentive, listening carefully to the man's words, "If you are successful in this mission, like Hungary provided the means to unite Germany, you will greatly impact the uniting of the land of Soul Society with Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at the man square in the eye and smirks. "Hai, Aizen-sama."

\

\

A/N: Hey guys! This was just a sneak peek to get you guys reeled into the story. I can't wait to upload more chapters and I know I'm horrible with keeping up with these stories, but this time it's different. I will try my hardest to keep up with this one since it will be a little bit easier to work with. It will be based off of the k-drama "Iris," which stars Lee Byoung-heon, who played the amazing ninja assassin for Cobra in the movie , "G.I Joe: The rise of Cobra." There will be a lot of characters in this fanfic that will be a little bit OOC but it will make sense later on when the story develops. For right now, all I can say is that the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are going to be actual countries for the sake of plot development. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more good stuff!

~R.M.T24 signing out!


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny Revealed

_Flashback:_

"I have a one-man mission for you," he is attentive, listening carefully to the man's words, "If you are successful in this mission, you will greatly impact the uniting of the land of Soul Society with Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at the man square in the eye and smirks. "Hai, Aizen-sama."

\

\

**Chapter One: Destiny Revealed**

Kurosaki Ichigo is a simple man. He was always good at following orders, but had a tendency to complete them in his own personal way. This time, however, there was only one way to carry out his orders and it was through mode of assassination.

He arrives to his hotel room and locks the door. He settles into the tiny and somewhat bare room, opening the curtains to let the light shine into the dark room. Only a simple table set, a bed, and bland pink curtains decorate the room, which seemingly matches the lonely and solemn mood that Ichigo is enveloped in.

He scouts the perimeter of the area, thinking deeply about the situation at hand.

_Flashback_

"_Who is the target for this assassination," he asks._

_Aizen pauses for a moment before responding, "Kugo Ginjo." _

_Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. 'it can't be,' he thinks to himself. After a brief moment he responds, "Isn't he the head of Hueco Mundo's People's Committee?"_

_Aizen, still remaining stoic, answers the question affirmatively, "I'll see it to you that you accomplish this task, Kurosaki."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Ichigo sets up the hotel room into a mobile command center and quickly changes into some glasses, jeans, and a simple jacket in order to disguise himself as a tourist. He grabs his backpack and camera and heads out to the mission point.

He lives the life of a secretive man, following orders and doing it exceptionally fine. He is a tactical weapons specialist and can shoot a gun pretty damn well. He lives with absolutely no remorse for his actions and doesn't bite the hand that feeds him. After all, Aizen was his commanding officer. He always kept his word and always kept Ichigo's best interest at heart. That is the reason why Ichigo never questioned any of the man's orders and this one is no exception.

Ichigo blends in perfectly with the rest of the tourists in the crowded church plaza. He scouts the area and discovers three potential security check points at the top of the church building. He makes sure to take candid photos of the area in order to better prepare himself for Zero Hour.

He ventures up to one of the buildings and scans the area with his photographic binoculars, catching sight of numerous agents and security personnel sent directly from Hueco Mundo to make certain that the area is safe and secure for the diplomatic conference. Ichigo makes sure he is hidden before he continues to take photos of key security officials. He spots a man and a woman walking through the plaza, deep in conversation.

"Every two hours, report your situation in and around the court," He orders his subordinate, "What about the exits?"

She responds, "We confirmed the visibility of all three checkpoints from both angles."

Ichigo is intently spying on them, slightly visible to the people on the plaza, when suddenly the man turns and notices something a bit off about the third building.

He points up to Ichigo's location, which is in clear and perfect view of the main entrance of the church and asks, "How about that room?"

"We plan to close off that section of the building."

He nods and they continue to walk into the third building, making sure his previous suspicions were correct, "We must verify the Soul Society secret agents' movements. Find out if the Soul Society can communicate with the U.S using a satellite,Yoruichi."

She nods, "I understand, Byakuya-sama." They continue to scout the perimeter of the building and Ichigo discreetly passes them in the opposite direction, returning back to the hotel in order to prepare for the attack…

_**\**_

\

_**Two Hours Later. 10 minutes to Zero Hour**_

_**Location: Budapest, Diplomatic Summit**_

\  
\

Byakuya Kuchiki, head of security for the Las Noches Secret Service, is standing on guard with 3 other agents, signaling and preparing for the entrance of dozens of diplomats, including the Head of the Hueco Mundo People's Committee, Kugo Ginjo. Yoruichi Shihoun, Byakuya's subordinate and most trusted agent, is at the gate making last minute security calls, "One minute to go."

After the diplomatic cars pass though the gate, Byakuya makes the final call, "Final Report."

Each agent at the main check points responds,

"Down EIU"

"Down EIU"

"Down EIU"

"Ready."

Byakuya notices the improper response from the check point sniper and immediately investigates the situation.

The sniper at check point four prepares to take aim at Kugo who is heavily guarded by Yoruichi and the other agents. The clock finally reaches Zero Hour. The sniper aims for his chest, breathes in, and pulls the trigger.

_**\**_

\

BANG

**Target eliminated.**

\  
\

Byakuya reaches the sniper location and is prepared to shoot but finds the area empty. He immediately orders the area to be closed off while chaos continues to ensue down at the plaza. He runs with his team of agents, frantically searching for the sniper imposter.

The sniper is turning the corner in one of the alleyways of the church, removing his black clothing and changing into a black jacket, tank top and baseball cap in order to conceal most of his brightly colored hair. He speed walks away from the area only to be spotted by Byakuya and his team from the plaza gate.

"Stop right there!"

Byakuya takes aim and shoots the man in his side, causing him to sprint out of the area.

Ichigo Kurosaki is now running away for his life and he is bleeding profusely. He applies pressure to the wound on his side and covers up the bleeding with his other jacket.

_'Shit, I need to get the hell out of here!'_ He frantically runs into the main streets of Budapest, trying to escape into the subway system in order to avoid being tailed by both the Hungarian Police and by Byakuya and Hueco Mundo National Security Agency. He continues to lay low and manages to stumble his way back to his hotel room.

He quickly grabs his suitcase, rummages through it, and grabs the telephone to discreetly make a phone call, "Mission Accomplished. I am in the hideout."

He has a slight difficulty in breathing, but tries to remain calm.

"I got shot so it will be difficult to escape. I need a rescue team."

Souske Aizen is on the other line, intently listening to his request.

Ichigo begins to pant, "Under these circumstances, it will not be possible for me to escape."

Aizen finally responds, "The only thing that I can tell you now is to carry out your duty as an agent."

"Vice Director, I have to return alive for a specific reason," his raises his voice a bit and begins to plead, "Please, help me."

Ichigo's eyes widen suddenly."Vice-Director?"

There is no response, he begins to panic, "Vice-Director!"

\

\

\

_**A/N: Oh No's! *le gasp* Ichigo Got Shot! What will happen next! Tune in next time kiddies and you'll see if Ichigo gets help or not! Don't forget to R&R and I know it may be a little confusing for right now, but I will explain everything when the story develops a bit more. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**R.M.T 24 Signing out~**_


	3. Chapter 2: Orders are Orders

_Flashback:_

"_Mission Accomplished. I am in the hideout."_

_He has a slight difficulty in breathing, but tries to remain calm._

"_I got shot so it will be difficult to escape. I need a rescue team."_

_Souske Aizen is on the other line, intently listening to his request._

_Ichigo begins to pant, "Under these circumstances, it will not be possible for me to escape."_

_Aizen finally responds, "The only thing that I can tell you now is to carry out your duty as an agent."_

"_Vice Director, I have to return alive for a specific reason," his raises his voice a bit and begins to plead, "Please, help me." Ichigo's eyes widen suddenly."Vice-Director?" There is no response, he begins to panic, "Vice-Director!"_

…

\

\

**Chapter Two: Orders are Orders**

Ichigo's eyes widen, "Vice-Director?" He begins to panic. The dead line of the dial tone begins to intoxicate him, numbing the entirety of his body. The sense of realization suddenly hits him, but he begs for it to be untrue.

"Aizen.. He abandoned me." Aizen had hung up on him. He ignored is request and is leaving him to fend for himself. He is abandoned and left for dead.

Ichigo shakes out the thoughts in his head and proceeds to come up with an escape plan. He decides to try and lay low for a while until the situation dies down a bit. While practicing discretion, he runs out of the city and finds himself in a train yard. Panting and still bleeding out of the gunshot wound, he enters the facility and makes an attempt to hide out in one of the employee locker rooms. He carefully sits down and immediately tends to his wound. He grabs one of the worker's shirts, uses whatever remaining strength he has, and rips a large piece of cloth from it. He wraps it around his waist, wincing in pain as he securely tightens the piece of cloth around. He waits there for a moment and attempts to get some rest before moving out to a different location. Momentarily he gets lost within his own train of thoughts.

**'_How the hell am I going to get out of here alive?_**

**_I need to get out…_**

**_I have to see her._**

**_I have to see Ru-'_**

His thoughts are cut off by the sound of movement coming up the stairs..

\

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo; Soul Society native and member of the court Guard Squads. He is a Class One agent and is very dangerous."

Byakuya Kuchiki has been tracking down Kurosaki since the second Ginjo's blood was spilled onto the pavement of the plaza. Yoruichi and the rest of the troops scouted all of Budapest in attempts to gather information about his whereabouts.

"Yoruichi, have you checked through Budapest's hotel database?"

"Hai, but his name was not in either of the hotel directories nor in their database. We did find, however, one hotel in downtown Budapest that reported a man of Asian descent staying in one of their rooms with a view of the Church Plaza."

After a few phone calls and trackings from the Hungarian police department, they finally got a clue. Byakuya looks at the monitor in front, inputs a few coordinates, and pops up a 3-Dimensional map of Budapest. The 3-D map of the area appears with a red blinking light on top of the coordinates to an old train yard.

"His location has been verified. Move it!"

They arrive at the location in 15 minutes flat. Upon arrival, Yoruichi steps out of the car with 2 loaded semi-automatic pistols and a sniper rifle. Byakuya gave everyone direct orders and sent out two groups of agents to scout the perimeter of the train yard while he led a tactical assault team inside the warehouse.

Yoruichi stations herself on top of the control room of the warehouse, positioning herself to look over every square inch of the makes certain that her weapons are properly loaded and that she properly positions herself ontop of the control room.

They don't call her the "Goddess of Flash" for nothing. She can pull the trigger faster before the enemy can even take a moment to blink.

The men set out to search the building. Two agents head up to the staff locker rooms. They break through the door and before they could even scream for help, they were attacked.

\

\

Ichigo immediately hid himself behind the door the moment he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When the door slammed open, he waited for the exact moment to strike.

**'**_**Grab Second man after First man advances. He leaves himself open, is carrying loaded weapon but is hesitant to shoot. Grab head, place hands on top and bottom. Twist head in 180 degree angle sideways. Break neck. Instant fatality.'**_

He immediately jumps out of his hiding spot and silently twists the second agent's neck, immediately killing him. The first agent is still unaware of what is going on.

**'_Man will try to shoot first. Block right hand, punch directly in center of chest. Expel all of the air from his lungs. He leaves himself completely open for attack. Knee him in his jaw. Impact causes upward movement. Palm punch his nose, causing the instantaneous bleeding of nose due to puncturing of frontal lobe of the brain._**

**_Estimated injuries: 3 broken ribs, a bruised jaw, a broken nose, and swelling and hemorrhaging of the brain._**

**_Estimated Time of Death: 4 minutes and 53 seconds.'_**

He runs towards the first agent, and as predicted, the man tires to shoot. Ichigo blocks his right hand and punches him in the chest causing the man to keel over due to the wind being knocked out of him. He knees the man in the jaw, the force causing his head to shoot back, and he uses this time to enforce the final, deadly blow. He palms the guy in the nose, blood immediately gushing into his hand, and the man falls to the floor. Ichigo grabs the gun and runs out of the room.

Byakuya spots Ichigo and immediately chases after him, firing away as many bullets as possible. He runs up the stairs and chases him to the connecting platform of the warehouse. Yoruichi has a lock on the target. She steadily waits for Byakuya's orders: "Ready when you are."

Ichigo dodges the stray bullets as he jumps ad dives onto the main platform walkway of the warehouse. He immediately pulls out his weapon as he spots Byakuya directly in front of him and begins shooting. Byakuya dodges the bullets and shoots at Ichigo as well. Suddenly, they both come face to face with each other, guns pointed directly at each other's heads. They both pause and catch their breaths, neither of them blinking nor breaking eye contact..

Ichigo tosses the gun away and quickly disarms Byakuya's pistol. They exchange blows until Byakuya smashes Ichigo's side against the railing of the walkway, causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. Ichigo elbows Byakuya in the face and uses this added time to jump off the walkway down ontop of a scrap of train metal. Yoruichi uses this moment to shoot Ichigo, but she only manages to clip his elbow.

\

\

He runs into a different area of the warehouse and decides to hide inside one of the old trains. He catches his breath for a moment:

**_"Fuck, I'm surrounded. How am I supposed to get out?"_**

Suddenly he hears the sound of a helicopter hovering above the warehouse.

_**"Shit!"**_

He musters up the remaining bit of energy he has to bolt out of the warehouse to the south entrance of the railroad yard. Immediately upon exiting the warehouse, he is met face to face with a Black Hawk helicopter. Suddenly, he stops for a split second and runs in a different direction, away from his impending doom..

\

\

\

"Got a visual on Kurosaki at the south entrance. Fire at will?"

Byakuya runs toward the south gate and sends out his orders to the helicopter.

"I want that guy dead. Fire at will!"

The pilot complies and shoots a heat-seeking missile. It strikes a nearby train, creating a huge, fiery explosion.

\

\

\

Ichigo is sent flying into a car, the explosion causing him to lose hearing in his ear for a couple of seconds.

The pain is searing down his left arm as he rolls over, his right arm is protecting his already bleeding head.

He is falling in and out of consciousness, the sound of the helicopter fading in the distance…

_**"I'm sorry…**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't come back alive.**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.**_

_**I'm sorry that I lost this battle.**_

_**I'm sorry,** **Rukia."**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2 you guys! I'm getting excited for what's to come and even though I'm really busy with school, I'm trying my hardest to update this story so please be patient with me. Don't forget to R&R and favorite/follow this story! It's definitely got the ball rolling and there are a couple of plot twists on the way so stay tuned!**_

_**~R.M.T 24 signing out~**_


End file.
